


Double, Double Toil And Trouble

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Trick or Treat! [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Halloween Short, Post canon, They're happy and domestic, This is not really a short anymore, What more can you want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: "...Fire burn, and cauldron bubble..."
It has been years since Rose and Luisa left Miami and their pasts behind. But sometimes rumors still fly... And what can you do when you've been branded as the neighborhood witches?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is officially no longer a short, but I just got really into this for some reason so there you have it. So enjoy the most domestic and fluffy Roisa I have ever written!
> 
> See you tomorrow for probably more domestic Halloween Roisa, because why not?

Luisa crossed her arms and stared out the window, her concern growing as dark gray storm clouds gathered on the horizon.

‘That doesn’t look good,’ Luisa said as she turned to Rose, who was stretched out on their couch.

‘What doesn’t?’ Rose asked, twisting the wrapper off a brightly colored piece of candy before popping it into her mouth.

‘The weather. I think we’re going to get lightning,’ Luisa said as she sidled up to Rose underneath the soft blanket.

‘That has never bothered you before,’ Rose practically purred, popping another piece of candy into her mouth.

‘It is Halloween tonight, and if it storms, the children won't go Trick or Treating. Which,’ she added firmly, pulling the bag of candy from Rose’s hands, ‘is what this candy is for.’

‘Hey!’ Rose protested as Luisa held the bag out of her reach. She made a grab for it but Luisa was too fast. She sighed and leaned back against the couch pillows. ‘Let’s face it, Lu. Even if it wasn’t storming they would never stop by our house anyway.’

‘And why is that?’ Luisa asked, putting the bag of candy down on the coffee table as she leaned back into Rose’s embrace.

‘Because of the rumors,’ Rose said softly, combing her fingers through Luisa’s hair, kissing the top of her head.

‘What rumors?’ Luisa asked, frowning slightly as she tried to recall any rumors about them. ‘That the house is haunted?’

‘Something like that,’ Rose smiled, changing their position so Luisa was sitting between her spread legs, her back leaning against Rose’s front, Rose’s arms lightly encircling her waist.

‘Rose, tell me what they say about us,’ Luisa demanded.

‘It’s just the usual small town talk. It’s not that interesting,’ Rose said, skirting around the issue.

‘Do they know who you are?’ Luisa asked, turning around to look at Rose.

‘I would have told you if that was the case. We would have had to move again.’

‘Is it about me? Is that why you won’t tell me?’ Luisa asked, running out of ideas.

‘It’s about us. The neighborhood kids seem to think we’re witches and don’t dare to get close in case we turn them into frogs or something.’

Luisa huffed. ‘That’s ridiculous. Why would they think we are witches?’

‘Well,’ Rose said, resting her chin on Luisa’s shoulder, her breath warm on Luisa’s skin. ‘Firstly, it’s the house. It’s old and dilapidated. Our garden is overgrown with weeds and thorn bushes. And the whole property is surrounded by a high fence.’

‘I told you to do something about the garden,’ Luisa said, covering Rose’s hands on her stomach with her own.

‘I like it,’ Rose smiled. ‘It discourages people from coming closer. Which makes being on the run so much easier.’

‘We’re not really running anymore,’ Luisa said, playing with the silver gleaming wedding band on Rose’s finger.

‘No, where not,’ Rose said, kissing Luisa’s shoulder. ‘In a couple of days, this will be the longest time we have ever spent in one place. And I have no plans to leave just yet.’

‘I don’t know if I want to stay in a place where the people think we’re witches,’ Luisa murmured, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders.

‘Why not? It never bothered you before.’

‘That’s because I didn’t _know_. I don’t want children to be scared of me. Of us.’ Luisa pouted.

‘I am sure it is just because of the house and the black cat. And probably to some extend the lesbian thing.’

‘Scully? They think we’re witches because we have a black cat?’ Luisa said, her mouth hanging open as she looked at their lazy kitten sleeping on the rug in front of the fire.

‘Well, it doesn’t help,’ Rose chuckled. ‘But I am pretty sure their parents just told them to stay away from us because we’re gay and the children themselves figured that the reason for that must be that we’re witches.’

‘It is 2020, why is small town homophobia still a thing? It not like were in the South or anything,’ Luisa sighed.

‘I wish I knew,’ Rose smiled softly, hugging Luisa closer to her.

‘How did you know that they thought we were witches anyway?’ Luisa asked, picking the bag of candy of the coffee table before settling back against Rose’s chest. Making herself comfortable. If no children were going to show up tonight. She might as well eat the candy herself.

‘I am more aware of my surroundings than you are. Less of a dreamer,’ Rose whispered softly in her ear. Luisa was about to protest but Rose was faster. ‘And I love that about you. But I hear the whispers. See the stares. So children pick up their toys and go inside when we pass. It’s who I am. I notice things.’

‘And I love that about you. I just can’t believe they are really that scared of us,’ Luisa pouted.

‘It’s not your fault. It’s their homophobic parents',’ Rose said, kissing Luisa’s temple. ‘But if you want I can call someone to fix our house so it will look less like a witch lives here.’

‘But I like our house,’ Luisa pouted, looking around their dimly lit living room. The only illumination coming from the fire burning warmly in the hearth and the last of the sun’s rays streaming in through the window. ‘It has character. Drafty rooms and wilted rose bushes included.’

‘Then what do you propose we do? Give a talk at the local elementary school on why being gay is okay?’

‘It might help,’ Luisa muttered.

‘I don’t think they will ever let us in front of a class of 4th graders.’

Luisa sighed. ‘Let’s just watch a movie or something. I want to momentarily forget that everyone thinks we are witches and just eat this bag of candy,’ Luisa said miserably.

‘Okay,’ Rose said, pressing a kiss to Luisa’s cheek. ‘What do you want to watch?’

‘Something spooky. But fun spooky, not horror.’

‘Alright,’ Rose smiled, grabbing the remote and opening Netflix’ Halloween selection. ‘I prefer celebrating Halloween with just the two of us anyway.’

Luisa bit her lip before nodding. ‘Yeah, me too.’

* * *

The sound of something breaking outside startled Luisa away from the animated movie they were watching.

‘Did you hear that?’ she asked, turning to Rose.

‘Heard what?’ Rose asked, turning away from their television to look at Luisa.

‘It sounded like someone knocking,’ Luisa said, sitting up a little straighter, listening for the sound.

‘We haven’t had a visitor since we moved in,’ Rose said, popping another piece of candy into her mouth. ‘It was probably the wind or the rain. The movie has got you on edge,’ Rose teased, poking Luisa’s sides.

‘Rose, I am serious. I heard something. I am going to check it out.’ Luisa said as she got up off the couch.

‘Wait,’ Rose sighed. ‘Let me come with you.’

‘I thought you said it was nothing?’ Luisa said smugly.

‘But you said it was and I would rather not have you go outside alone in this weather,’ Rose said.

‘So you need to gun to shoot the rain then?’ Luisa said, raising one eyebrow.

‘You never know,’ Rose shrugged as she put the gun in her pocket and followed Luisa outside.

‘You know, I feel silly right now,’ Luisa admitted as they walked around their house, barely protected from the cold rain and harsh wind by their umbrella.

‘For going out in the rain because you heard a noise? It’s a little silly. But we’ll just check everything out and then go back inside to eat the rest of our candy.’

‘Okay,’ Luisa said, grabbing Rose’s hand. ‘Thank you for coming with me. It is sort of scary out here at night.’

‘No problem,’ Rose smiled, squeezing Luisa’s hand as they rounded the corner. Suddenly stopping as she heard a sound different from the wind and the rain.

‘Tell me you heard that,’ Luisa said, looking at Rose.

‘I heard that,’ Rose nodded.

‘Hello? Anybody there?’ Luisa yelled into the darkness.

‘What are you doing?’ Rose hissed.

‘It seemed like the logical thing to do,’ Luisa shrugged apologetically.

‘Just, stay behind me,’ Rose said as she pulled the gun from her pocket.

They both listened carefully. The sound had momentarily stopped, but just as Luisa wanted to say they were both just imagining things, she heard it again. More clear than ever.

‘That sounds like…’

‘Crying,’ Rose finished for her. ‘It sounds like someone is crying.’

‘Is anybody there?’ Luisa yelled again. Immediately the sound stopped again, but only for a moment, the sobs started again a few seconds afterwards followed by a small voice.

‘Help!’

‘Oh my god, Rose,’ Luisa said, covering her mouth in shock. ‘That’s a child!’

Rose put her gun back in her pocket and swung the flashlight around until she found the drenched, shivering form of a young child huddled against the side of their house.

‘Please don’t turn me into a frog!’ the boy cried as they came closer. Tears streaming down his face. Luisa estimated him to be about ten, much too young to be out here alone.

‘It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you,’ Luisa said, pacifyingly putting her hands up as she inched closer.

‘B-but my friends said…’ the boy cried, his lip trembling.

‘He’s stuck, Rose,’ Luisa said, as she noticed the boy’s position. It looked like one of his legs had shot through a rotten wooden panel leading to their cellar. She slowly approached him, not wanting him to hurt himself any further in fear.

‘It’s okay. We’re just here to help you,’ Luisa continued as the boy started crying even harder as she came closer. ‘I’m Luisa, this is my wife, Rose. What’s your name?’

‘N-Noah,’ the boy said.

‘How did you end up here, Noah?’ Luisa asked, crouching next to the boy, holding the umbrella over his head so he was at least out of the rain.

‘M-my friends dared me to ring your doorbell. Because they said that every child who tried never came back. And- And- I didn’t want to be a wimp. But then I got stuck and they all left. And- And- And-,’ Noah, said his tears overtaking him again.

‘It’s okay, Noah,’ Luisa said. ‘We are just going to free you and then call your mother to come and pick you up. I promise we won’t turn you into a frog. Is it okay if Rose touches you?’

Noah bit his lip. Obviously weighing his options before nodding quickly.

‘Okay, Noah,’ Rose said, using the softest, most caring voice Luisa had ever heard her use. ‘Is your leg hurt?’

Noah shook his head. ‘No, just stuck.’

‘Okay, that’s good. I’m just going to lift you up now,’ Rose said, grabbing Noah underneath his arms and slowly pulling him free.

Noah let out a sigh of relief when he was finally free.

‘Thank you,’ he said softly, his lips still trembling.

‘It’s okay, can you stand?’ Rose asked as she carefully put him down.

Noah nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

‘Do you want to come inside with us? We can call your parents so they can come pick you up. You must be very cold,’ Luisa said, putting her hand on Noah’s shoulder.

‘I just wanna go home,’ Noah cried, wrapping his arms around Luisa’s waist.

‘Okay, we’re going to get you home, Noah,’ Luisa said, taking the boy’s hand and leading him to the front door. ‘Do you know your home phone number?’

Noah nodded, rattling off the digits.

‘Very good, your parents will be here soon,’ Luisa said, putting the shivering boy down on their couch in front of the fire, wrapping him in the blanket she and Rose had only just abandoned.

‘I’ll call,’ Rose said, leaving the room.

Scully regarded the newcomer with interest before stretching languidly and coming over to say hallo.

Noah giggled as the cat rubbed itself up against his arm. ‘Hi kitty,’ he smiled, reaching out to pet the cat.

Scully purred and deposited herself in his lap.

Luisa smiled, Noah seemed more at ease now. Still shivering from the wet and cold, but otherwise he looked alright. She just had to make sure his leg was okay too.

‘Noah, honey,’ Luisa asked. ‘Is it okay if I look at your leg? I’m a doctor and I just want to make sure it isn’t really hurt.’

‘It hurts a little,’ Noah said, putting on a brave smile.

‘That’s good,’ Luisa said as she kneeled down in front of him, pushing up the leg of his skeleton pants to look at his leg. She could clearly see angry red marks from where the wood had scratched him as he fell through, but no blood or splinters. Relieved, she got back up again.

‘It looks okay,’ she said, sitting down next to Noah. ‘No permanent damage. And that’s my professional opinion as a doctor.’

Noah giggled. ‘Thank you, for saving me. And not turning me into a frog.’

‘That’s alright. Rose and I aren’t really witches,’ Luisa smiled, brushing a wet lock of dark hair away from Noah’s face.

‘Really?’ Noah said, eyes wide. ‘But my brother said…’

Luisa listened to what Noah’s brother had said and realized that Rose had been spot on with her earlier assessment of their witch rumor.

Rose, who had been listening to Luisa and Noah talk walked into the room, sitting down next to Luisa and putting her arm around her shoulders.

‘Your mother will be here soon,’ Rose said.

‘Okay,’ Noah nodded, looking down at his shoes. ‘Was she angry?’

‘No, just concerned and happy to know where you were.’

And when Noah’s mother appeared on their doorstep ten minutes later she indeed just looked relieved, hugging her son tightly and thank them profusely for calling her.

Luisa explained what had happened and waved Noah and his mother goodbye, Noah waving back happily.

‘Well, that should put an end to the witch rumor,’ Luisa smiled, sidling up to Rose.

‘You were so good with him,’ Rose said, admiration sounding through in her voice.

‘I like kids,’ Luisa shrugged.

‘Have you…’ Rose started, taking a deep breath before continuing, ‘ever thought about having your own?’

‘I have,’ Luisa said, turning to face Rose. ‘Have you?’

‘Not really,’ Rose said, immediately continuing as she saw Luisa’s face fall. ‘Until I just saw you with Noah. How you talked to him, comforted him, took care of him. It’s just, it made me realize that you would be a great mother.’

‘So would you,’ Luisa smiled. ‘You were great with him, too.’

‘I wouldn’t say I am mother material,’ Rose sighed, self-consciously running a hand through her hair.

‘I would say you are,’ Luisa smiled, squeezing Rose’s hand. ‘And there’s only one way to find out,’ she grinned.

Rose laughed. ‘Luisa,’ she said, wrapping her arms around the back of Luisa’s neck, ‘do you want to make a baby with me?’

‘Yes, I would,’ Luisa smiled, pulling Rose up to their bedroom. If Rose was still serious about it tomorrow, they would look into it. But whatever the future had in store for them, as long as she had Rose, it would be enough.


End file.
